Was gebe ich für dich auf!
by Dark-Demona
Summary: "Ich werde alles aufgeben was mir je wichtig war, ich werde das aufgeben als was ich geboren wurde um bei dir zu sein, alles für dich und das Baby das ich bekommen werde. Es soll so sein wie du, menschlich und deswegen werde ich ein Mensch bleiben, weil ich dich und unser Baby liebe."
1. Prolog War alles ein Fehler? Nein !

**Was gebe ich für dich auf?!**

**Prolog. **

**War alles ein Fehler? Nein !**

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon wach lag.

Ein, zwei Stunden vielleicht?

Eigentlich spielte es ja keine Rolle, groß zu versuchen einzuschlafen hatte sie eh nicht probiert.

Es würde sowieso nichts bringen.

Deswegen beschloss sie heute Nacht wach zu bleiben und durch das Fenster die Sterne zu beobachten.

War es wirklich schon ein Jahr her?

Kaum zu glauben aber ja.

Heute vor einem Jahr hatte sie alles aufgegeben was sie ausmachte.

Ihre Irken- Identität, ihr Volk, ihren Traum, einfach ihr gesamtes Leben.

Aber für was ?

Eine Bewegung neben sich, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Langsam wendete sie ihren Blick vom Fenster und blicke neben sich.

Er schlief friedlich.

Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und stricht ihm sanft über die Wange.

Er war real und wirkte so ruhig und entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Die ganzen Anspannungen der letzten Monate war wie nie existent.

Langsam zog sie ihre Hand zurück und blickte an die Decke.

Ein seltsames Gefühl kam plötzlich in ihr hoch.

Zweifel.

Hatte sie einen Fehler gemacht? Einen Fehler alles aufzugeben, für ihn?

Sie musste raus. Raus aus diesem Zimmer.

Schnell stieg die aus dem Bett und verließ den Raum.

Als sie auf dem Flur stand, spürte sie wie ihre Kehle sich zusammenzog.

Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

So stark das sich ihre Fingernägel in ihre Handflächen bohrten.

Sie brauchte Luft. Deswegen öffnete sie gleich das erste Fenster was gleich in ihrer Nähe war.

Die kühle Luft die auch gleich ihr Gesicht streifte half ihr das Gefühl des Erstickens von sich zu werfen aber die Zweifel, die Zweifel einen großen Fehler begangen zu haben blieben.

Sie hatte alles aufgegeben!

Für etwas was auf diesem Planeten als Liebe bezeichnet wird.

Ja, sie hatte sich verliebt. So unendlich verliebt.

Verliebt in den Jungen neben dem sie eben noch im Bett lag.

Verliebt in den Jungen der das gesamte letzte Jahr alles für sie getan hatte um ihr zu helfen, um sie glücklich zu machen.

Der sozusagen in den letzten Monaten, nur für sie existiert hatte. Der sie wirklich liebte und es immer noch tat.

Sie spürte wie eine Träne ihre Wange hinunter lief.

Warum kamen jetzt diese Zweifel?

Ein Jahr nachdem sie sich entschieden hatte. Für eben diesen Jungen.

War es, weil sich dieser bestimmte Tag heute Jährt oder weil es wirklich ein Fehler war?

War alles von Anfang an ein Fehler?

Wieder spürte sie eine Träne.

Diese verdammten Emotionen !

Wieder blickte sie aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Sterne.

Und plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke.

Wenn alles ein Fehler war, dann brauchte sie nur nach unten ins Kellerlabor ihres „Schwiegervaters" gehen und das Gegenmittel einnehmen.

Das Gegenmittel für das **er **sich sogar mit seinem Erzfeind zusammentat, um es für sie zu entwickeln.

Langsam trat sie vom Fenster weg.

Ja unten im Labor war die Lösung.

Sie müsste es nur einnehmen und alles wäre wie vor einem Jahr.

Wieder ballten sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten und mehr als nur eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinab.

Wenn alles so einfach war, warum tat sie es nicht? Jetzt hier und sofort.

Sie konnte es nicht, nicht ohne mit ihm vorher darüber zu reden.

Sie dürfte jetzt nichts überstürzen.

Vielleicht war ja nur ein kleiner Zweifel an sich selbst, ein kleiner Zweifel an ihrer eigenen Person und diese Zweifel würden morgen früh schon wieder vorbei sein.

Unschlüssig stand sie nun da, auf dem Flur, mitten in der Nacht und fühlte sie so erbärmlich, als plötzlich etwas an ihr Ohr drang.

Leise aber dennoch hörbar.

Sie brauchte nicht in die Dunkelheit lauschen um zu wissen von wo es herkam.

Nein, den ihr neu Gewonnener Instinkt sagte ihr wo sie hinmuss.

Vorsichtig betrat sie das kleine Zimmer, dessen Tür nur angelehnt war und trat zur kleinen Wiege die neben dem Fenster stand.

Nur ein kleines Nachtlicht in der Steckdose erfüllte den Raum mit etwas Licht.

Als sie vorsichtig in diese Wiege blickte, blickten sie zwei große Rehbraune Augen an.

Sanft lächelte sie als sie sich etwas runterbeugte und ihre kleine Tochter auf ihre Arme hob.

„Warum bist du den wach?" flüsterte sie leise und bekam nur ein kleines glucksen.

Eines der schönsten Geräusche das je an ihr Ohr drang.

Ruhig betrachtete sie das kleine Bündel in ihren Armen.

Sie hatte die wundervollen Rehbraunen Augen ihres Vaters und ihrer Tante wenn man es genau nehmen wollte.

Sanft strich sie über den kleinen Kopf und spürte dabei den weichen Pflaum ihrer Haare.

Sie waren blau. Dunkelblau. So dunkelblau wie ihre eigenen.

Vorsichtig wiegte sie das kleine Mädchen und versuchte sie so in den Schlaf zu bekommen, schließlich war es ja schon spät.

Aber irgendwie wollte die Kleine nicht schlafen. Sie blickte einfach neugierig durch den ganzen Raum, irgendwas Interessantes würde es sicher geben.

Ein erneutes sanftes lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen als sie ein kleines Lied in ihrer alten Muttersprache anstimmte.

Und während sie sang konnte sie beobachten wie die großen Rehbraunen Augen, erst sie anblickten und dann langsam immer müder wurden, bis sie schließlich zufielen.

Langsam drückte sie ihre kleine Tochter noch etwas mehr an sich, sie nie wieder los lassen wollen.

Ihren Blick nicht mehr von dem kleinen Mädchen abwenden wollen und wieder fiel sie in Gedanken.

So tief dass sie nicht merkte wie jemand den Raum betrat.

So tief dass sie nicht merkte wie eben dieser jemand dicht an sie herantrat.

Erst als sie zwei kräftige Arme um ihre Hüfte spürte, erschrak sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Langsam blickte sie hinter sich und blickte in die gleichen Rehbraunen Augen die sie an ihrer kleinen Tochter so liebte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" flüsterte er ihr leise in ihr Ohr, sehr darauf bedacht seine kleine Tochter nicht zu wecken.

Nun galt ihr Lächeln ihm.

„Ja alles in Ordnung, sie wollte nur nicht schlafen".

Ein sanftes Lächeln bildete sie bei ihm.

„So wie ihre Mama…" vorsichtig drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Nicht alle können sofort einschlafen, so wie du."

„Da magst du durchaus Recht haben aber komm trotzdem mit ins Bett, es ist schon spät und wir müssen morgen früh raus".

Sie konnte an seiner Stimme erkennen dass er wirklich müde war aber dennoch musste sie ihn wenigstens noch ein, zwei Minuten länger wach halten.

Ohne Grund, einfach nur so um ihn zu necken.

„Nicht wir, sondern nur du", ein kleines fiese grinsen löste das sanfte Lächeln ab.

Ach wie gerne neckte sie ihn, aber nur ein bissel, nicht übertreiben.

Das lenkte sie von allen negativen Gedanken und Erinnerungen ab die sie in den ganzen letzten Monaten angesammelt hatte.

Er lachte nur etwas, denn auch wenn ihre kleinen Neckereien manchmal etwas ernster rüberkamen als sie wahren, liebte er es.

„Kommst du trotzdem wieder mit ins Bett?"

Langsam wendete sich ihr Blick wieder auf ihr schlafendes Baby.

„Nur wenn sie mitkommen darf".

„Nichts wäre mir lieber als das".

Langsam folgt sie ihm wieder in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer, das einst nur ihm alleine gehörte und aus dem sie vor ca. 10 Minuten noch geflüchtet war.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihr kleines Mädchen auf eines der vielen Kissen und legte sich zu ihrer Tochter und dem Mann für den sie ihr altes Leben aufgegeben hatte.

Sein sanftes Lächeln brachte sie dazu auch wieder zu lächeln, bevor er wieder in seinen Schlaf viel.

Eine Weile beobachtete sie beide beim Schlafen und wieder gingen ihr einige Dinge durch den Kopf.

Ja vor einem Jahr hatte sie alles aufgegeben für das sie stand und was ihr wichtig war.

Ja vor einem Jahr änderte sie ihr Leben komplett.

Eine 180° Änderung, nur für ihn.

Nein, für ihn und ihre kleine Tochter.

Und wieder stellte sie sich die Frage die ihr schon die ganze Nacht durch den Kopf ging und die sie am Schlafen hinderte.

War alles ein Fehler? Nein !

Nein ! Nein! Nein!

Es war kein Fehler, es war die richtige Entscheidung und mit dieser Erkenntnis fiel sie in einen ruhigen und friedlichen Schlaf.


	2. Die Wurzel allen Übels hat einen Namen

**Kapitel 1**

**Die Wurzel allen Übels hat einen Namen..**

Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal einen Fuß auf diesen Planet gesetzt?

War es vor vier oder vor fünf Jahren?

Nein, es waren sechs Jahre und immer noch war dieser Planet nicht erobert worden.

Warum war das keine große Überraschung für sie?

Egal, es gab wichtigeres.

Ihre Rache !

Vor sechs Jahren war sie zum ersten Mal hier auf der Erde, in genau dieser Stadt, um den Verantwortlichen zu suchen, wegen dem sie ihre Abschlussprüfung zur Elitesoldatin nicht machen konnte.

Um den zu suchen der ihr Leben zerstört hatte, um dessen „Mission" zu übernehmen.

Doch leider wurde ihr Plan damals von eben diesem vereitelt. Von ihm und diesen zwei Menschenwesen.

Es hatte damals doch etwas von einem Hauch Ironie.

Nur wusste sie nicht ob sie lachen oder heulen sollte.

Aber das war jetzt egal.

Sie war wieder da.

Schnell drückte sie ein paar Knöpfe ihres neuen Raumschiffes um es perfekt zu tarnen, während sie gleichzeitig ihre eigene menschliche Tarnung auflegte.

Dieselbe wie damals nur etwas älter und reifer.

Als sie aus dem Rauschiff stieg, merkte sie erst wo genau sie überhaupt gelandet war.

Im Park.

Na ganz toll, das bedeutet das sie wohl zu Fuß gehen musste.

Tief atmete sie durch und wendete sich an ihre S.I.R.-Einheit.

„du bleibst hier, ich werde dich Kontaktieren wenn du mich abholen kannst".

Ein leichter Schauer kroch ihren Rücken empor als sie sich auf den Weg machte.

War das ein Zeichen?

Ein Zeichen das etwas schief gehen wird ?

Nein.

Es kann nichts schief gehen, sie hatte alles durchdacht. Bis ins kleinste Detail und mit einer Sorgfalt die nur sie an den Tag bringen kann.

Und schließlich war Zim ein Idiot.

Was sollte also schon passieren? Nichts !

Dachte sie zu mindestens…

**_Zur selben Zeit…_**

„Dieser miefige Erdling! Wie kann er es wagen sich über müüüch lustig zu machen ! Ich der große und mächtige Züüümm!"

Er wusste gar nicht wann er das letzte Mal so sauer war.

War es denn nicht schon schlimm genug nach sechs Jahren immer noch nicht mit seiner Mission weiter gekommen zu sein ?

Oder das er mit ansehen dürfte wie sein größter und hartnäckigster Erzfeind in den letzten Jahren immer größer wurde, während er immer noch seine Standard Irken-Größe hat?

Nein, denn jetzt wurde er von eben diesem auch noch ausgelacht!

Wirklich und wahrhaftig ausgelacht!

Als wäre er irgendeine Art von Witzfigur.

Er konnte gar nicht sagen was für seinen Irken-Stolz schlimmer war.

Die Tatsache das er, seit sein Erzfeind eine ziemlich beeindruckende und für Menschen in seinem alter typische Größe erreicht hatte , nicht mehr beachtet wurde oder das er heute von eben diesem Ausgelacht und mit dämlichen Spitznamen betitelt wurde, wobei Kampffussel und Wurzelgnom noch nett waren.

Das konnte und wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Da trifft es sich ja sehr gut dass er schon einen Plan hatte.

Einen genialen Plan.

Ein Plan der nur dank seines brillanten Verstandes entstehen konnte.

Ein fieses Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Ja sein Plan war brillant, sogar sehr brillant nur leider nicht ganz einfach.

Für seinen Plan brauchte eine ganz bestimmte Sache.

Menschliche DNS.

Ja genau das brauchte er um das menschliche Wachstum auf sich zu übertragen um endlich größer zu sein als sein Erzfeind, dieser Dib-Mensch.

Dieser unverschämte Dib-Mensch der es gewagt hatte ihn, den mächtigen Zim auszulachen.

Schnell tippte er einen Befehl in seinen Computer.

Er war so nah dran, nicht mehr lange und sein Ziel wäre erreicht.

So lange hatte er experimentiert ohne Ergebnis aber heute, heute würde er den Durchbruch schaffen.

Ja heute.

Er wollte gerade zu einem Bösartigen Lachen ansetzten als der Alarm losging.

Der Alarm dass sich ein Eindringling seiner Basis nähert.

Jetzt, wo er so kurz vor dem Durchbruch stand.

„GIR ! geh sofort an die Haustür und verscheuch diesen Eindringling" erklang gleich laut seine Stimme die durch das ganze Labor hallte.

Er war zu nah dran um sich jetzt von einen dieser dummen Menschen stören zu lassen.

_„Mein Gebieter, es ist ein Fehler in eurer Berechnung!"_ erklang die blechende Stimme des Computers.

„Was ? Das ist unmöööglich ! ich bin Züüümm ich mache keine Fehler !"

_„Aber mein Gebieter…"_

„Nichts aber, ich bin ZÜÜMM ! !"

_„Mein Gebieter wenn der Fehler nicht behoben wir…"_

„ICH BIN ZÜÜÜMM…"

„…und der größte Vollidiot den das Universum je gesehen hat!"

Stille.

Das war nicht die Stimme seines Computers.

Nein.

Es war eine andere Stimme, eine weibliche.

Eine die ihm bekannt vorkam, nur leider hatte er vergessen warum oder von wem diese Stimme kam.

Wütend drehte er sich um.

„Wer wagt es mich in meiner Genialität zu stören?"

Keine Antwort.

Er sah nur zwei glühende Augen aus einer dunklen Ecke heerausleuchten.

„Zeig dich müüür, ich befehle es dir, ich bin Züüümm"

Es brauchte nicht viel außer einen einzigen Schritt nach vorne und schon konnte er den Eindringling erkennen.

Eine junge Irkin, etwas größer als er, in einer schwarz/lila Uniform, mit blauen/lila Augen und einem kleinem grünen Hund, der einen ziemlich großen und nicht gerade unauffälligen Reisverschluss auf der Brust trug, auf dem Arm.

Dieser kuschelte sich genüsslich an ihre Brust und fühlte sich dabei Pudelwohl.

Ungläubig blickte er sie an.

Sie kam ihm sehr bekannt vor.

Nur woher ?

„War mir klar dass du mich nicht erkennst, bei deinem Erbsenhirn hätte mich alles andere sehr überrascht."

Immer noch blickte er sie total entgeistert an.

Bis es ihm endlich dämmerte.

„DU!" posaunte er entsetzt raus.

Er hatte wirklich mit allem und jedem gerechnet aber nicht mit ihr.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier, Tak? Willst du wieder meine Mission an dich reisen?"

Ein fieses Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen.

„oh nein Zim, diesmal bin ich hier um mich an dich zu rächen."

Vorsichtig strich sie den kleinen grünen Hund auf ihrem Arm, über den Kopf, worauf dieser anfing mit einer seiner Hinterpfoten zu zucken.

Leicht musste er schnaufen.

„G.I.R. was zum Teufel machst du da? Komm auf der Stelle hier her!"

Nach diesen Worten sprang der kleine grüne Hund von Taks Armen und rannte auf seinen Hinterpfoten auf ihn zu, wobei er gleichzeitig den Reißverschluss herunterzog und ein kleiner Roboter zum Vorschein kam.

„Deine kleine Schrotteinheit hat ja noch viel mehr Fehler als beim letzten Mal."

„Erzähl keinen Blödsinn! GIR hat keine Fehler!"

Gut, dass das jetzt gelogen war musste er sich selber eingestehen aber zugeben das sie Recht hatte und er nicht, das konnte und wollte er nicht, dafür war er einfach viel zu stolz.

An genervt verdrehte sie die Augen.

Denn wenn es etwas gab was einem Zeit und Nerven kosten kann, dann ist es mit Zim zu diskutieren.

In seinem kranken Gehirn war er perfekt und fehlerlos obwohl jeder gesunde Irke im Universum genau wusste was wirklich Sache war.

Schon alleine die Tatsache das Zim immer noch nicht verstand das seine Mission ein einziger Schwindel war, den ihr Anführer die Allmächtigen Allergrößten eingefädelt hatten um Ihn endlich los zu werden, sprach Bände.

Aber darum ging es jetzt nicht.

Nein.

Es ging jetzt darum das sie hier war und sich an ihm rächen wollte und diesmal sollte er nicht so leicht davon kommen wie beim letzten Mal.

„Ich glaub am besten ist es wenn ich einfach zum punkt komme…" sprach sie nun ruhig, während er sie immer noch skeptisch anblickte.

„wie gesagt ich bin hier um…"

„DU BEKOMMST MEINE MISSION NICHT!"

Leicht genervt verdrehte sie wieder die Augen. Nicht nur das er sie rüde unterbrochen hatte, nein er hatte sie gerade eben auch noch angebrüllt.

Nur einmal würde sie gerne erleben das Zim etwas kapiert aber sie wusste ganz genau das es dazu niemals kommen würde.

Denn dieser kleine, geisteskranke, selbstverliebte Irken -Idiot würde sich nie ändern.

„Noch einmal, Zim" sprach sie nun wieder, mit dem versuch ruhig zu bleiben, aber der hass in ihrer Stimme wollte nicht weichen.

„Ich bin nicht hier um deine Mission zu übernehmen! Ich bin hier um mich an dich zu rächen!"

Schweigen.

Schweigen.

Schweigen.

„DU BEKOMMST MEINE MISSION NICHT!"

Jetzt reichte es, ihre Geduld war am Ende.

Dabei war sie sehr geduldig, sechs lange Jahre lang.

Aber er wollte es ja nicht anders, jetzt sollte er für alles bezahlen.

Für alles was er ihr angetan hatte.

„ZUM LETZTEN MAL ! ICH BIN HIER UM DICH FERTIG ZU MACEHN!"

Nun war es an ihr, ihn anzubrüllen.

„und diesmal sind keine Erdenwürmer hier um dir zu helfen".

Mit diesem letzten Satz wollte sie sich auf ihm stürzen um allem ein Ende zu machen, um ihm ein Ende zu machen.

Doch wieder kam alles anders als erwartet.

Ein lauter Alarm ging los.

Der Raum wurde erfüllt von mehreren roten Signalleuchten.

„Was zum Teufel…"

_„Explosion in weniger als 10 Sekunden" _ erklang wieder die Stimme des Computers.

„Zim was zu Teufel hast du jetzt wieder angerichtet ?!"

Doch eine Antwort bekam sie nicht.

Zim hatte die Schrecksekunde genutzt und sich mit GIR aus dem Staub gemacht.

Sie war ganz alleine in dem Labor als die Computerstimme erneut erklang.

_„Explosion in weniger als 5 Sekunden"_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

…


End file.
